US2
Definition Knowledge and understanding of mathematical principles necessary to underpin their education in engineering discipline and to enable them to apply mathematical methods, tools and notations proficiently in the analysis and solution of engineering problems. Sub skills Write the second section of your page here. Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks CORE A-level Mathematics '(admissions requirement) or Foundation Year Mathematics (at least 50% for progression to Stage 1).' Maths and Programming Display knowledge of a range of mathematical methods and be familiar with a number of basic formulae, relationships and their application; identify the appropriate mathematical tools required to solve a range of problems involving single-variable algebra and calculus; apply those methods, and carry out the associated calculations and manipulations required to work towards a solution. Analogue Electronics Use a range of mathematical techniques for the analysis of dynamic systems, networks and multiple input and output systems. Signals & Systems Understand the use of calculus for two- and three-dimensional problems. Evaluate total derivatives and multiple integrals in two or more variables. Change variables and transform the way in which a multidimensional problem is viewed. Advanced Analogue Electronics Introduction to Vector calculus. Div, grad, curl. Poisson’s and Laplace's Equations. Maxwell’s Equations. Vector wave equation. NON-CORE Links, Networks and Protocols Have developed the skills to analyse and interpret the results of Monte-Carlo simulations. Introduction to the Internet and Numerical Methods Describe, understand and implement a range of numerical methods, indicating their strengths, weaknesses and areas of application. Data Structures & Algorithms and Numerical Methods Describe, understand and implement a range of numerical methods, indicating their strengths, weaknesses and areas of application. Further Analogue Electronics Calculate the frequency response of amplifiers. Understand dominant pole compensation in amplifiers. Control Engineering Apply the Laplace transform in the development of transfer functions for a range of simple dynamic systems. Modern & Digital Control Convert between transfer function, time-domain and state-space representations, be able to carry out calculations and manipulations in state-space format, be able to relate the theoretical equations to physical block (simulation) diagrams and be able to design multivariable feedback control systems to given requirements in state-space form. Analyse the properties of hybrid control systems, involving a mixture of samplers, data holds and system units, be able to derive and calculate the appropriate discrete transfer function for a given system configuration and be able to calculate Z-transforms and inverse Z-transforms. Digital Engineering Analyse algorithms and identify strategies for their implementation on microprocessor-based systems. Mobile Communications Systems The Erlang and Engset distributions, Poisson statistics and Self-Similarity. Analogue & Digital Filters Calculate the order and type of filter based on specifications. Antennas and Propagation Understand the problems of interference and fading, and be familiar with (and able to use to calculate fading probabilities) a two-ray model and Rayleigh model. Flight Control Understand and describe the fundamental behaviour of the longitudinal and lateral dynamics of a fixed-using aircraft. Nanoelectronics Describe the superposition of eigenfunctions and probability densities. Modems Calculate the power spectrum of a random baseband data waveform. Calculate the bandwidths of Nyquist filtered signals. Calculate the BER of a baseband data transmission system. Design or choose a matched filter and receiver. Calculate the bit error rate of several common modulation schemes in the presence of Gaussian noise. Be able to specify and evaluate the performance of wireless modems. Relevant Higher Level Skills Electrical Engineering